Spending the Night
by le error
Summary: Entry for a contest [2k12] - Mikey attempts to calm Leatherhead in other ways that and explore each others feelings about one another.


When he was little, Mikey was easily startled by loud noises. The sound of cars above them and the loud clang their tires would create against the manhole covers. The sound of thunder that he hadn't gotten over yet and the loud screaming Leo and Raph would make when they fought. Mikey would freeze up in the corner and put his hands over his ear slits. It made him want to run away or seek some sort of comfort.

Never would he find himself running towards roars of thunder or shouting. Mikey thought he wasn't brave enough especially on his own. However, this time the roars of a distressed friend was something he couldn't run away from.

It had been 2 weeks since Leatherhead and returned back from Dimension X. He was battered, exhausted and wield new scars. Though he still was not changed, he was troubled mentally and often couldn't sleep without someone he could trust by his side. Mikey slept besides his friend, battling away the night terrors that plagued Leatherhead and ease his restless mind. Mikey was always there, staying up during the nights for his friend just so he could have a peaceful nights rest. He was spending more and more of his time with Leatherhead then at the lair. He couldn't just abandon his friend even after everything he had done for them.

In only took one night for Mikey to feel incomplete without sleeping next to the alligator. He couldn't fall asleep. He missed the feel of hard rough scales under his cheek, the rise and fall of Leatherhead's belly that he laid over and the loud snoring. Nothing felt comfortable and a rising guilt feeling in his gut made him hurry out of bed.

The roar felt like it shook the tunnels itself, threatening to crumble over Mikey's head as he ran. He winced at every cry of fear from his friend but didn't stop. He felt terrible for leaving him alone.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey shouted. The subway station was empty as well as the cart. The turtle saw several of Leatherhead's belongings scattered and stomped on on the tracks. "Oh no.." Mikey rubbed his cheeks as he looked around for any sign of the mutant alligator. "Where did you go, big guy?"

A loud fierce growl ripped through the ground, vibrating the floor underneath the turtle's feet. That was a start. Mikey ran towards the commotion with a determinate glare. He just hoped Leatherhead hadn't hurt himself in his rampage.

The roars got louder as he got closer and he could make out what the distressed mutant was saying.

"No! Get away!" Leatherhead shouted angrily into the darkness. Mikey saw his large arm swipe at an invisible enemy hard enough to make him fall forward but catch himself with a gasp. The alligator's tail flickered and he sharply turned his body in a primal demeanor that made Mikey flinch. The way he moved around was so quick and razor edged, Mikey wasn't sure how to interfere without getting hurt. Nonetheless, the risk wasn't enough to stop him. Leatherhead was going to hurt himself if he continued.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey called out, hoping to reach his friend before he roared again. The larger mutant didn't acknowledge him, instead he ran his nails through the concrete as if contemplating his next move. His eyes were white in his rage and his heavy panting was a clear indication that Leatherhead was exhausting himself in his imaginary battle.

Mikey carefully move towards him with his arms out to reach him. "Calm down, dude, it's only me." Mikey said.

Leatherhead backed away from him and opened his large set of jaws to bellow out a loud roar. His tail swung from side to side hastily before launching himself towards the small turtle. Mikey yelped and quickly got out of the way before Leatherhead reached him. A loud thud shook the floor as the alligator landed then curled his body to the side in time to catch Mikey with a whip of his tail. Mikey snapped back and rolled in a spray of limbs into the wall.

"Keep away!" Leatherhead snarled. He swiped into the air again, fending off the enemies in his mind and continuing his rampage. His large fist collided into the ground, cracking into the pavement with sheer power and strength. He was ready to attack again as soon as he saw the small turtle stir once more. Mikey rubbed his aching head and whined in pain.

"Ouch..ugh.." His head throbbed from the hard blow into the wall but he was okay. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to leave Leatherhead in this state.

"Arrgh!" Leatherhead stomped over towards him with clenched fists readied. "You will not hurt me again!" He shouted.

"I'm not. I promise." Mikey smiled reassuring to him, "It's me, Michelangelo. Nobody is gonna hurt you."

Leatherhead perk his head a little at the mention of the name and tilted his head in thought. The moment lasted only a few seconds before Leatherhead leaned in and snarled. Mikey took the chance and swooped in to wrap his arms around Leatherhead's neck and hug him. "It's alright, you're okay.." Mikey rambled on comfort words into Leatherhead's ear and petted the top of his head. Mikey stroked the top of the alligator's beak when he was suddenly flipped over and pinned on under the large mutant.

Leatherhead death rolled to get away from the false threat, crushing Mikey under him and doing it over and over till the turtle let go. Mikey groaned as he laid flat on his belly. He wasn't hurt but more so surprised by the sudden flip over. "Dude.." Mikey puffed out as he regained his breath.

Leatherhead had his back turned to him, breathing heavy in an effort to calm himself down. His brought up his hands to his face and lowered his beak. Mikey knew his exercise already, that meant he was trying but it would take awhile before Leatherhead snapped out of it. Mikey slowly lifted himself up off the ground again, trying to make little noise after being rolled over. Leatherhead breathed in and out with his eyes open and staring at the small flow of water rolling down in a small stream towards the drop. He focused of the small sound it made, seeing it in a slow constant rhythm that was tranquilizing.

After wobbling around and swaying, Mikey got back up on to his feet and carefully walked towards his friend to check on him. Leatherhead's heavy breathes were loud and forced. They echoed throughout the tunnels and rattled Mikey's bones. He was fearful not of his friend but for him. Mikey wanted to help. He got closer and stood in front of Leatherhead with a worried expression. The alligator had his hands up to his beak, rubbing at a sore angry red mark on his snout and now fully conscious. The white disappeared from his eyes and they shifted slightly to stare at the small bruised up turtle standing in front of him.

"Leatherhead." Mikey said in a soft tone. He walked closer and gently placed his hand on his bicep. Mikey rubbed his hard scales, massaging him and calming him down the best way he knew.

"I..I lost control.."

"It was another nightmare?" Mikey asked with a small frown. Leatherhead nodded, a look of shame grew on him.

"I should have been there for you."

"It is not your fault. You can not always be there to look over me. You have already sacrificed so much of your time for me."

"Well..I wanted to! You're worth it." Mikey said, returning his wide smile to him. "Let's go back-"

"No!" Leatherhead shouted menacingly. Mikey shrunk at the outburst but took no offense to it. He was still on edge, he could tell. "I- I mean..no. I can not. I am scared."

"Of what?" Mikey asked carefully.

"I could not calm myself down. I imagined I was being experimented on by..by the Kraang. I thought I was trapped."

"That's why you ran away.." Mikey concluded. His hands moved down to Leatherhead's forearm, rubbing and delicately massaging him till he reached his hands. Leatherhead sighed shakily and shook his head.

"I can not control myself."

"It takes a lot of time to heal." Mikey moved a little closer. "But you don't have to be alone. I'll make sure of it. I won't let you down."

Leatherhead gave the small turtle a concerned frown. Though the idea of spending his time with Mikey made his heart twist around and his stomach soar, he knew that wasn't possible. He wouldn't allow his friend to spend so much time pampering him and fighting back his own terrors. "You are a good friend." He said.

Mikey smiled as he placed his hand over Leatherhead's chest. His underbelly was so soft, Mikey would glide his hand over the deep healed gashes and cuts as the mutant slept. It upset Leatherhead whenever Mikey would do that, too many painful memories resurfaced and it was main reason why Mikey wanted to take them away.

"We can sleep here then." Mikey suggested.

Leatherhead timidly nodded and rubbed at the scratch on his beak once more. Mikey tip toed up to place a kiss on the raw wound and smile. The alligator huffed through his nose but didn't return the smile. His heart was still racing from the memories and nightmares. He didn't want to fall asleep even though the familiar comfort was now beside him. Michelangelo seemed to have a strange gift of ridding those terrible nightmares. He was happy to have a friend who cared so much for him and ask nothing in return.

The turtle waited for the other to move first so he could cuddle along side him. Though Leatherhead seemed to be lost in his thoughts and hesitated. His breathing became heavy again, his eyes closed tightly as he groaned.

"You're safe. Leatherhead." Mikey piped. He massaged the large alligator's belly to get his attention back on him. He didn't want his friend having another fit of rage, it was his fault for ever leaving him in the first place and he wanted to make it right. Leatherhead breath hitched slightly as the turtle rubbed in soothing circles just under his stomach. It felt nice but he was sense were still heightened and his body tensed.

"Michelangelo.."

Mikey's hands sunk a little lower till he reached the soft cartilage area. His fingers skimmed over it carefully and looked up at Leatherhead for a reaction. The alligator was at first puzzled by the touch, he stared down and watched the young turtle brush the pads of his fingers against him. His tail curled and deep rumble in his chest made Mikey smile sincerely and continue. It was calming him down.

Their lack of vocal communication was made up for their body connection and small gestures and twitches. Leatherhead placed his hand over Mikey's shell and gave off a deep purr that vibrated his chest. He got more comfortable but kept himself sitting so Mikey's touches wouldn't be disrupted.

"Is this okay..?" Mikey asked him in a small innocent tone.

"Y-yes."

A bulge grew over his slit as Mikey deepened his touches and pressed his thumb ever so tenderly into it. Leatherhead moaned. He liked the bliss sensation, however, he knew if Mikey kept going he wouldn't be able to control himself. As if the turtle sensed his concern, he smiled knowingly.

"You can let go." Mikey whispered.

Leatherhead could smell the hint of arousal from the smaller mutant and it was extremely alluring to him. He felt embarrassed but he couldn't hold himself in any longer. Mikey moved his hand away in time as Leatherhead emerged his large cock from his slit. It flopped over and rested on his stomach, showing Mikey his full glory in a proud display. Mikey stared at the large thick organ and experimentally ran his hand at the base.

Leatherhead covered his snout with his hand and moaned. "I do not think we should do this." He finally spoke.

Mikey flinched his hand away and brought it down to cover himself. "You..you don't like it?" Mikey asked. He sounded disappointment much to Leatherhead's surprise.

"I..I do. I just ..it's so new to me."

"Are you scared?"

Leatherhead nodded timidly and rubbed his fist. He didn't want to upset Mikey but he also didn't want to hurt him. He could become scared and attack him. Leatherhead wasn't even sure of how he was suppose to react, this was all so different and new.

"We can stop." Mikey piped, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Leatherhead."

"Wait.." Leatherhead felt Mikey pull away from him but he grabbed the turtle's arm. It wasn't a hard tug, just something to grab his attention back to him. Mikey stared up at him in confusion.

They stared at one another longingly till Mikey turned back to him and touched him again. His hand moved up and wrapped his hand around Leatherhead's cock carefully. The larger mutant didn't protest but he was still worried that he wouldn't like it. He barely could wrap his fingers around it since he was fairly swollen and large. Leatherhead purred, Mikey's hand worked up and down his shaft slowly and legs opened up more as he relaxed. Nobody had ever touched him like this and he never thought anyone would ever. Mikey was his friend though and that's what puzzled him the most.

Mikey leaned in and licked up along side of a protruding vein up to the head. Leatherhead didn't know whether to jerk away or stay put. He moaned and closed his eyes as the turtle licked him and suckled. It felt amazing. Leatherhead licked the top of Mikey's head and cooed softly. He never felt like this before, it was pure pleasure making him tremble and whimper.

Mikey took the swollen length into his mouth as far as he could without choking. He felt Leatherhead's cock twitch as he moved his head up and down. He hoped he was doing this right but from the sounds Leatherhead was making he guessed he was doing pretty okay. It was impossible to take in the whole thing, his mouth was already stretched enough. Mikey suckled gently at the head before pulling away and wiped the corner of his mouth with his forearm.

"How does that feel?" Mikey asked him.

"Very..very good." Leatherhead answered. He seemed out of breath himself. He didn't want Mikey to stop just yet but he was too embarrassed to say it out loud. Mikey beamed happily and went back pleasuring him. His tongue gently licked near the head of his cock while he touched himself. He released his cock from its folds and stroked himself clumsily. He wanted more of him but he wasn't sure if he was prepared. Leatherhead was big, really big.

Mikey's tail wiggled then poked upward as he moved himself up so he could sit on Leatherhead's lap. "Stay still, okay?" Mikey said to him.

"What are you doing?" Leatherhead asked curiously.

"Trust me, just don't move-" Mikey positioned himself just above Leatherhead's large organ and grabbed it. With his tail sticking upward and out of the way, his entrance was vulnerable. He was nervous himself, he wasn't sure if he was doing it right. He only watched a handful of videos of humans doing it like this but Leatherhead's cock was 5 times the size of a human. Mikey bit his lip as he lowered himself on to the head till he felt the tip touch his puckered ring. A spark of pleasure made him quiver and a deep churr from Leatherhead made him edge on.

Leatherhead took hold of his cock so that he could help the turtle. His other hand gripped on to Mikey's side, not really sure how to help ease Mikey and also not knowing what to do with his hands. Leatherhead felt Mikey sink a little lower till he could feel his entrance strain open to accommodate room for the head.

Mikey whimpered, "Ahh!" He bit back the pain and moved lowered till he was half full. Leatherhead kept his grip tight on Mikey's side, wondering if he should help him since the obvious sign of pain was concerning him. Leatherhead started to move Mikey up but the turtle shook his head.

"No! I'm fine." The friction it caused made the alligator purr and ease Mikey back down. Mikey whimpered and cried out.

"I am hurting you.." Leatherhead mumbled.

"Y-you're just..really big and I'm small. Hehe.." Mikey chuckled forcefully. "Don't worry."

Leatherhead nodded reluctantly but still kept his hand on Mikey's side. He didn't enjoy seeing his friend in pain but he trusted Mikey to know his limit. Everything was really new to him, he wasn't too sure what to do himself. Every instinct was telling him to take him, it felt right because he loved the turtle dearly. This was what people did when loved each other. Leatherhead licked Mikey's head and nuzzled him as he adjusted himself. He was incredibly tight around his swollen cock and wasn't sure how long he would last like this.

Mikey concretrated hard as he relaxed and found his limit. Leatherhead's cock was just too large to fully put inside him. Leatherhead closed his eyes and rolled his hips carefully. He couldn't keep still any longer. Mikey yelped as the cock slipped out just by an inch then ease back it. It didn't hurt as much but it felt really weird. It felt as if the cock was pushed into his belly and poking inside him. A full feeling that he quickly enjoyed.

"L-Leather..h-..ah..." Mikey let the larger mutant guide him since he was gentle enough. Mikey was shaking too hard to even focus. The way his cock slipped in and filled him made his eyes roll back. His head flopped backwards as his own hand grabbed his own erection and began to stroke. Leatherhead's deep churrs increased as did the pace. Mikey put both of his hands on Leatherhead's thighs and positioned himself again so he could straddle him.

Mikey bounced carefully on top of Leatherhead, his body strained but the shock of pleasure was too great. He moaned wildly as he rode faster, panting and gripping tightly on to Leatherhead's thighs. The alligator gasped, unable to form any logical thought as his senses overloaded in pleasure. Mikey's cute churrs sang in unison with Leatherhead's. His was red, a cute blush on his cheeks and glossy eyes.

"Ah..ah!" Mikey bellowed. His cock bounced on his plastron as he moved faster till a loud smack of flesh was heard through the tunnels.

"I'm...oohh-" Leatherhead panted hastily.

Mikey clenched tightly around Leatherhead's cock as he climaxed first and cried out. His orgasm shook his frame but remained frozen from the force of it. Thick streams of cum spilled from his cock on to Leatherhead and plastron. Mikey sunk down once more and slowly moved for Leatherhead to run his orgasm out. Leatherhead had yet to finish yet he was ever so close now. Mikey's walls had gotten tighter around him and the sweet scent of the turtle's climax was overwhelming. The alligator helped Mikey move in his drunk haze and held himself off. He lifted Mikey off his cock and spewed his cum in a thick string over Mikey's shell. Leatherhead let out a loud churr in pleasure as he finished. They were both trembled from their downfall of ecstasy.

Mikey collapsed into Leatherhead's chest and sighed in relief. His bum felt incredibly sore already but the after effect of their mating still lingered and made him feel complete. Leatherhead gently stroked Mikey's head as he settled down after the session. He never experienced a sensation such as this before. He felt whole and a butterfly tingle sensation made him purr happily.

They were glued together, bonded and exhausted now. Leatherhead wiped away some of the cum that had stained Mikey's carapace but comfort was in order most of all. He carefully scooped Mikey up into his arms and laid down. They were a mess and smell of sex and each others musk. It didn't stop the two from cuddling against one another and giving light kisses. Mikey nuzzled his way into Leatherhead's chest and quickly fell asleep.

Leatherhead closed his eyes immediately and drifted off to a deep slumber with the turtle at his side. He never felt so blissful as he slept, it was always with Mikey to make him feel this way. He knew he wasn't going to be troubled by nightmares for a very long time.


End file.
